


Hollow Rumble of Wings

by carleton97



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-29
Updated: 2007-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's quiet for a moment when Jon's done and his mom seems to be studying both of them before she smiles, turns her head and yells for his younger sister to bring the blue photo album in from the den.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow Rumble of Wings

Spencer loves his mom.

Like, a lot.

She basically adopted Ryan and Brendon when they needed it - there was always a container of 'leftovers' in the refrigerator when she knew Spencer was going to see either one. She sends cookies (chocolate chip for him, snickerdoodles for Ryan and Brendon, and peanut butter for everyone else) and clean socks when they're on tour. She, according to Patrick, 'made Pete cry like a little girl' when she managed to get his number and called him when Panic! was first on tour.

She's pretty awesome.

Which is why he doesn't think anything of it when she tells him to bring Jon to dinner before they leave for the cabin to meet up with Brendon and Ryan.

He also doesn't think anything of it when she keeps Jon at the table with her, drinking coffee, while Spencer helps clear the table and do the dishes. After all, she'd only met Jon briefly last year at their Vegas show.

He still doesn't think anything is amiss when she has him take out the garbage, sweep off the patio, and skim the pool. It's only fair, after all, he's missed about two years worth of chores. Besides, he remembers the gentle questioning Brendon sat through when he'd started hanging around with them and figures it's the same for Jon.

When he finally slides into the chair next to Jon, who's in the middle of a _highly_ edited story about William Beckett in England, his mom is resting her chin on her hands, listening closely. Jon grins at him and automatically shifts to include Spencer in the conversation, bumping their shoulders together. Spencer grins and bumps him back a little before settling to listen to the end of the story. It's quiet for a moment when Jon's done and his mom seems to be studying both of them before she smiles, turns her head and yells for his younger sister to bring the blue photo album in from the den.

"What? No! Mom!" Spencer glances over at Jon, already half way out of his chair, but he recognizes the barely contained glee and knows he will be of absolutely no help. His mom has that look on her face, though, that promises many and varied punishments if he makes too much of a fuss. "Come on!"

"Sit. No, switch with me. I need to be closer to Jon."

Spencer wants to protest because this isn't _fair_ , but his sister's sliding the album across the table and his mom's standing next to him, so he slumps down into her abandoned chair. His Sidekick is out before his mom can even open the photo album and he's so happy Ryan has cell reception at the cabin because this is totally a best friend situation.

"This is Spencer when he's about 6 hours old. He's still sort of squished."

 **kill me. mom+jwalk=photo albums**

Jon laughs a little through his nose, "I think I recognize that expression. And the fists."

Spencer feels his face curl up and when Jon kicks him a little under the table, he knows his sour expression didn't go unnoticed. His Sidekick vibrates against his thigh and he flips the screen up to see Ryan's response.

 **jwalk pics?**

 **no! fat me pics!**

 **lol sry**

He's pretty sure he can hear Ryan laughing from here.

"Oh, here he is passed out in his birthday cake!"

"Is that frosting in his hair?"

And so it goes.

He's actually not all that embarrassed by the early pictures - pretty much everyone has naked baby pictures and pumpkin shaped Halloween costumes - and Ryan starts showing up in pictures pretty quickly ( _is that ryan? he's so tiny!_ ), so that takes some pressure off too. His awkward stage was about 12 years long, though, and Jon is sort of the last person _ever_ he wants to bear witness to his bad hair and puppy fat.

He tries to block out the delighted noises Jon is making at Spencer's first day of kindergarten and texts **fat pictures fat pictures killme plz** to Ryan about twenty times in a row. It feels like a year before his phone buzzes.

 **y do u care? bden's seen them 2**

 **shut up jwalk is dfrnt**

 **nekkid ones still there?**

Oh, jesus. Spencer knows exactly which pictures Ryan's talking about and he knows the second Jon sees them because he nearly ruptures something laughing. He and Ryan, both about 6, buck naked but for snorkel masks and flippers, knee deep in a kiddie pool and hugging.

God.

 **its like kiddie porn**

 **stfu we were cute**

More pages of birthday parties, trick-or-treating, playing with his sisters and Spencer has managed to block out most of it with a rousing game of solitaire on his phone. Which explains his flailing jerk when it buzzes in his hand again.

 **13th bday party?**

Oh, fucking fuck. Nothing could be this embarrassing. He's pretty sure he'd rather have his dick all over the internet ala Pete Wentz than have Jon Walker see his 13th birthday party pictures. He glances up through his bangs, but Jon and his mom have tipped the album up and are talking quietly behind it.

God.

 **deaddeaddying**

 **u grew out of it?**

 **stfu**

Jon _giggles_ and he's so fucking embarrassed he's _sweating_. He can feel his ears burning, can feel how his blush has worked its way down past his neck and chest all the way to his stomach. He sort of wants to die and/or kick Jon out of the band right this second. It wasn't so terrible with Brendon since he'd looked so stupid when they met him. As if Brendon's Mormon induced fashion retardation somehow canceled out naked babies hugging and fat pictures.

He's concentrating so hard on setting the table on fire with his mind that he almost misses it when his mom closes the photo album and excuses herself. He glances in Jon's general direction after a couple of seconds, but he can't do it. He knows it unforgivably rude, but he's scrambles out of his chair and heads up the stairs to his old room where he flops face down on the bed, hoping to smother himself in the bedding.

The bed dips and he knows it's Jon because that's the way Jon Walkers are. Spencer reaches above his head and pulls one of the pillows down until his head is covered. He can still hear, though, and for a while it's just the cloth-on-cloth noise of Jon getting comfortable.

"Until I was eleven, every year for Halloween, my cousin Marie dressed me up as a princess or ballerina or some shit."

"You're a fucking liar." It's a little muffled, but Spencer is pretty sure Jon understands him.

"My mom can overnight the pictures if you don't believe me." Jon pokes him in the side a little. "You know I'd have her email them, but she still writes to me in all caps. I think the scanner is a little beyond her."

Spencer turns his head just enough to peek through the gap between the bed and the pillow. All he can see are brown eyes and the tiniest edge of a smile, but he sighs and starts to loosen his death grip on the pillow.

Jon's smile is real now and the bed shifts as he scoots a little closer, slipping his hand under the edge of the pillow and gripping the back of Spencer's neck before giving him a little shake. "I loved your pictures, Spence."

Spencer snorts at that and Jon shakes him again. "You were a cute kid."

"I was a _fat_ kid."

Jon opens his mouth, but closes it again, obviously aware he's been talked into a conversational corner. He rolls his eyes at Spencer for a second before something soft passes over his face and then he's using his grip on Spencer's neck to pull him closer until their foreheads are pressed together. "Spencer Smith. What are we going to do with you?"

Spencer feels himself freeze up, feels his breath get stuck somewhere in his throat. He's used to the complete lack of personal space around the other guys - there's no other option when Brendon "Howler Monkey" Urie is your lead singer - but this feels different. Jon is smiling, but it's not mocking or anything like that. It's weird, soft almost, like he's just _happy_ being this close to Spencer.

They're just close enough for him to feel Jon's breath ghosting over his mouth and he can't help it when his lips fall open a little. Every second seems stretched out, thin and fragile, and he didn't think shit like this actually happened outside of some of Ryan's less successful efforts.

Jon's still smiling, not looking anywhere but his eyes, but then he _is_ looking away. His eyes slip down, just for a second, and something catches in Spencer's chest and he automatically licks his lips. It's just a quick, nervous flicker of movement, but he _feels_ Jon's breath stutter before his eyes are back on Spencer's.

This close, he can see the ribbons of brown in Jon's eyes. He can _see_ his eyes dilate before the lids drift down and the whisper of breath against his mouth becomes the soft press of lips. Spencer is still half on his stomach, awkwardly lying on his arm, but he doesn't care. His whole body could fall asleep as long as Jon Walker keeps brushing chaste kisses against his mouth like he's got all the time in the world.

Spencer moves to his side when Jon tugs on his neck a little, feeling Jon's hand slide to the side of his throat and slot into place under his ear. Spencer brings his hand up and lets it rest on Jon's wrist for a second. He follows the line of his arm until his hand can rest on Jon's side. He feels Jon inch closer, halving the distance between them, but not moving any closer.

Jon lets his own mouth open a little and Spencer breathes out before shifting to press up against him. Jon makes a little noise Spencer almost feels more than he hears and he darts his tongue out to taste Jon's upper lip. Jon's hand pushes into his hair and Spencer slides his arm around Jon's back, pulling them more tightly together. Jon's licking into his mouth now, tracing the delicate skin of his lips and Spencer feels himself go boneless.

He kisses down Spencer's chin to the skin of his neck and Spencer digs his fingers into Jon's shoulder, curling his leg over his hip and biting at his own lip to keep any noises inside. His _mom_ is still lurking around somewhere - god, did Jon even shut the door? - and this isn't _his_ house anymore, not really, and - Jon bites down a little and Spencer hauls him up and on top of him as he turns onto his back.

Jon makes a startled noise, like he forgot for a second that Spencer was that strong, but just shifts until their limbs are aligned, his elbows on the bed by Spencer's shoulders and both hands cradling his head. Jon's got one leg between his and Spencer can feel his knee digging into the bed by his thigh. Jon's body is so _warm_ on his and Spencer pulls his tshirt out of his pants because he wants to touch _skin_. He makes a muffled noise at the feel of Spencer's hands on his back and finishes biting at his throat before raising his head slowly. He brushes his lips over Spencer's cheek before kissing him again. Their bodies are shifting against each other, not thrusting or humping or anything, just moving.

Testing.

Spencer wants to curl his hips up, to twist his knee out and get Jon pressed against him. Spencer wants skin on skin, his fingers twined with Jon's, and pressed above his head. Spencer _wants_.

But.

This is his parents house and his mom is _notorious_ for just walking into a room without knocking, so he kisses Jon back for a long moment, putting _everything_ into it, all the little things he's been holding in cupped hands behind his heart. He pulls away and tucks his head into the curve of Jon's neck, sliding his hands out from under his shirt, and hugs him tightly, breathing in the scent of his skin.

Jon turns his face into Spencer's hair and nuzzles carefully. His voice is barely a whisper of sound against the shell of his ear. "I'm going to need a ride back to the hotel."

Spencer smiles into Jon's shoulder, "Yes."

"We're going to need to get an early start tomorrow."

"Yes."

"Stay with me?"

 _Yes._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal


End file.
